hulksmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Dinosaur
Devil Dinosaur is a Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Savage land and Team S.M.A.S.H.'s pet. He was said to be one of the most powerful characters in the series. Biography Savage Land After being knocked off their jump jet, A-Bomb and Red Hulk encounter Devil Dinosaur under the control of Sauron who orders it to attack. Upon being alerted of She-Hulk and Skaar attacking his drill at the super-volcano, Sauron controls Devil Dinosaur into finishing the attack. Devil Dinosaur ends up swallowing A-Bomb as he then charges towards Hulk. Hulk and Red Hulk then fight Devil Dinosaur to get A-Bomb out of him. Upon being freed from Sauron's mind-control, Devil Dinosaur regurgitated A-Bomb as Devil Dinosaur becomes friends with A-Bomb. Devil Dinosaur helps to fight Sauron's forces and destroy the drill. Devil Dinosaur is brought back with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. as their "pet." Red Rover Devil Dinosaur's antics start to annoy Red Hulk causing him to find someplace to relocate Devil Dinosaur. First, Red Hulk tries a petting zoo. Devil Dinosaur ended up "turning it into an all you can eat buffet." Then Red Hulk tried a museum where Devil Dinosaur ended up wrecking the dinosaur skeletons. In his latest attempt, Red Hulk placed Devil Dinosaur in the mountains of what he thought was Transia when it was actually Latveria. After Red Hulk was captured by Doctor Doom so that he can siphon his gamma energy for his larger armor, Devil Dinosaur ended up rescuing him as they escape from Latveria. Red Hulk and Devil Dinosaur managed to make their way back to Vista Verde. When Doctor Doom caught up to Red Hulk and Devil Dinosaur, the rest of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. joined the battle. With Devil Dinosaur's help, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. were able to fend off Doctor Doom. Afterwards, Red Hulk and Devil Dinosaur had an understanding for each other, at least until Devil Dinosaur ended up burying Red Hulk in the ground again. Homecoming Devil Dinosaur was locked up in the weapons vault by Abomination when he took over Vista Verde. Devil Dinosaur was later taken by Leader alongside the weapons present with him. Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur While being pursued by the military, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. go after Leader when he steals all the confiscated weapons from their vault. When Devil Dinosaur is enlarged and let loose by Leader, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. team up with Spider-Man to stop Devil Dinosaur and restore him to normal size while having to deal with Abomination and the Hulkbusters. Banner Day A-Bomb mentions an incident where Devil Dinosaur attacked downtown, admitting that although the S.M.A.S.H-ers saved the day, the threat technically was their fault. In the episode Days of Future Smash, Part 1 - The Dino Era In dinosaur-dominated timeline has an intelligent version of Devil Dinosaur called El Diablo who has the power of speech and wears special armor. Alongside Spider-Raptor, El Diablo was among those who fought the tyranny of King Sauron. With help from the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., El Diablo and Spider-Raptor were able to free the primitive humans and overthrow King Sauron. El Diablo managed to befriend Moon Boy. In the past, Hulk encountered a young Devil Dinosaur who helped him defeat Leader's plot that resulted in the dinosaur-dominated timeline. Before pursuing Leader to the next time period, Hulk herded Devil Dinosaur and the other dinosaurs present to the Savage Land to keep them from going extinct. Once all that was done, the dinosaur-dominated timeline shifted to the next timeline. Days of Future Smash, Part 5 - The Tomorrow Smashers The Leader using the Time Belt brought forth four paradox creatures from the Alternate Timelines he created. The creature included Redskullasaurus, Frost Giant Sauron, Gamma Raptor and a Vampire Devil Dinosaur. After the Leaders defeat the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. sent them back to their own timelines. Planet Monster, Part 2 He and the rest of the Cavalry helped the Hulk's battle the Kree invasion force. Powers and Abilities Powers * Powerful Bite - * Super Strength - * Super Endurance - Abilities * Dig - (eg; dug hole to bury Red Hulk)."Devil Dinosaur's Bio" - MarvelKids.com Equipment * Powerful Laser Cannons (occasional) * powerful jaws and claws Trivia * In the comics, Devil Dinosaur is a friend and partner of Moon Boy. * His roars are similar to the Jurassic Park T-rex. * He behaves in a manner similar to a pet dog. * In reality, Tyrannosaurus rex was dangerously top-heavy so any fall could be fatal. Gallery Devil_Dinosaur_07.png Devil-Dinosaur_(1).png Devil_Dinosaur_(Earth-TRN123)_002.png Devil_hylas.png References gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Agent of S.M.A.S.H Category:Dinosaur Category:Devil Dinosaur